


【EC】凜冬深林記事

by yukiblue



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiblue/pseuds/yukiblue
Summary: 寒冬中一批狩獵隊進入了森林中，他們在其中發現一個青年身著單薄的坐在雪地裡，且他的雙腿無法行走，青年說他叫Charles，狩獵隊決定帶著他一起前進，某日，他們在深山中看到一個詭異、並不存在於地圖上的豪宅，豪宅的主人名叫Erik……





	1. Chapter 1

(一)  
　　Alvin踩著厚實的雪靴站在雪地上，他身後揹著一把獵槍，男人像一頭獵犬一樣對著面前的巨大森林揚起鼻尖輕嗅著。  
　　一個四十幾歲的中年人站在一旁，嘴裡咬著雪茄，不耐煩地看著Alvin的動作，「我覺得是你太大驚小怪了。」  
　　「你要是不抽菸，我就可以盡快判斷完。」Alvin冷淡地瞥了他一眼。  
　　「得了吧，不過是綽號叫『獵犬』罷了，你還真把自己當狗了?」男人挑釁地用嘴裡叼著雪茄朝他晃了晃，不少菸灰抖落在雪地上，「況且，我付了錢，你應該聽我的，我才是這次狩獵隊的領隊。」

　　Alvin暗自咬牙，Vic確實是這一次狩獵隊的領隊，理由是這次狩獵隊的人全都是他付錢雇來的。Alvin起初想拒絕這種吃力不討好的差事，但在Vic數量可觀的鈔票誘惑下，還是接下了這個工作，但僅僅是入山後的第一天他就開始後悔了；Vic太強勢又太有主見，偏偏這個傢伙根本沒有什麼上山經驗，許多命令都是在自作聰明，頻頻給狩獵過程添亂。唯一值得慶幸的是，Vic請來的人大多和Alvin一樣很熟悉狩獵過程，因此那些獵人們都是表面上順從著Vic，在真正重要的決定上則會遵照經驗最為豐富的Alvin。  
　　「我要求你立刻返回隊伍，繼續我們狩獵的行程。」Vic頤指氣使道。  
　　Alvin無視他的要求與叫喊聲，乾脆地直接走入森林內，頂多就是被解雇罷了，反正Vic那個懦夫根本不敢開槍射他。

　　從剛入山開始，Alvin就一直嗅到空氣中若有似無的血味，雖然並不濃烈，但卻像有一層血霧籠罩著整座森林一樣，就連此時漫天的大雪都沒能將其掩蓋。Alvin確認背後的槍已經裝好了子彈，他的靴子底部和褲子的口袋裡都各自藏了一把匕首，除非是碰到一頭成年的熊，否則自己都有足夠的把握能夠應付。  
　　越往森林走去，那股鐵鏽味就越濃厚，Alvin每走一步心臟就懸得越高，他將背後的槍取下端於手中，小心翼翼地對準前方開路。  
　　接著，他在樹木之間雜亂的空隙中看到了雪地上有個正在緩慢移動的人影。  
　　Alvin疑惑地用槍管挑開擋在面前的樹枝，走上前一探究竟。  
　　接著，他看到一個青年正坐在雪地上。  
　　Alvin發誓，這是他二十幾年的狩獵經驗以來，見過最詭異的畫面。

　　那個青年身上只穿著單薄的白色襯衫和深色牛仔褲，他在這冰冷的雪地上居然連鞋子都沒穿，奇怪的是，他暴露在寒冷空氣中的雙手和雙腳都沒有任何凍傷的紅痕。青年的皮膚蒼白，幾乎要與雪融成一塊，反倒是他的嘴唇，鮮紅的宛若剛剛流出的鮮血，棕色捲髮下的藍色眼睛沒有一絲因寒冷而產生的倦意，就像一個在寒冬中湖面仍未結冰的一潭大湖。

　　接著，那個青年與自己對視了。

(二)  
　　「你說你叫什麼名字?」Vic緊緊摟住那個瘦弱的青年，佯裝出一副親切的模樣。  
　　「Charles。」自稱為Charles的青年似乎並不介意Vic過於親密且刻意在摩娑他肩膀的舉動，他只是像Alvin剛見到他時一樣，露出一個乾淨的笑容，但那雙宛如藍寶石一樣的眼睛卻仍是一潭沉靜的湖，自始至終都沒有半點漣漪。  
　　Vic的目光赤裸裸地盯著Charles那艷麗的紅唇不放，意圖十分明顯，他甚至還下意識地舔了一下自己的嘴角，但他很快就意識到了自己的失態，輕咳一聲後對著Charles說道:「你應該不介意跟著我們走吧，在這樣的冬天，你一個人待在森林裡一定會死的。」  
　　「謝謝你，好心的先生。」Charles笑著道謝，Vic看向他從不合身的袖口中露出來的潔白手腕，眼中的慾望更加露骨了起來。

　　Alvin覺得比起讓Charles一個人繼續待在森林裡，或許讓Vic這個心懷不軌的男人對Charles感興趣才是更危險的。  
　　除此之外，Charles身上也有許多不對勁的地方，他明明衣衫單薄地坐在寒冷的雪地之中，身上卻沒有任何一處凍傷的痕跡，偶然觸碰到他的皮膚時，Charles肌膚上的溫度居然比穿著全套冬裝的Alvin都還要高，除此之外，Alvin在扶著Charles走出森林時，得知了這個青年的雙腳無法行走，依照Charles自己的說法，過去他的曾經脊椎受過傷，因此雙腿便失去了知覺，Alvin完全不明白這樣的一個人究竟是為什麼能夠在凜冬中上山。  
　　然而Charles卻對於他的提問一個字都不回答，只是用那張漂亮的臉對著Alvin微笑。

　　Vic原先惱怒於Alvin的擅自行動，但當他看到被Alvin攙扶出森林的Charles時，卻露出了像是得到一個完美獵物的表情，就差沒有當場和Alvin道謝了。Alvin煩躁地點起一根菸，注視著Vic不斷藉由「保暖」為由，朝Charles動手動腳的模樣。  
　　「Charles，你到底為什麼會待在那種地方?」Alvin主動切入他們之間的對話，既然人是他帶回來的，他就有義務確保Charles不會被他們的領隊性騷擾。  
　　明顯多了一個人在牽制後，Vic對Charles的箝制也放鬆了一些，Charles則不動聲色的微微退開，臉上依舊掛著平靜的笑容，「我原本住在這附近，前段時間和我的情人一起上山，可是最後他拋棄我了，還把我一個人丟在這座山裡。」  
　　Alvin因這段離奇、卻又被Charles以輕描淡寫的語氣帶過的往事而驚訝地瞪大眼睛，Vic則趁勢又往Charles身邊靠去。  
　　「如果是我，絕對捨不得丟下像你這麼好看的情人。」  
　　Alvin對這種輕浮的調情嗤之以鼻，Charles則繼續不置可否地笑著。

　　他們都沒注意到那雙藍眼睛中閃過的冷意。

(三)  
　　「藍眼睛的雪狼?」

　　加入狩獵隊的第三天，Charles和狩獵隊裡的人都已經和樂融融地打成一片了，儘管他的來歷古怪，但Charles性格溫和，又有一張好看的臉與迷人的微笑幫他大大加分，因此Charles很輕易的就開始和其他獵人們討論此次狩獵的目標。  
　　「對，人們都說牠是這座山的寶物之一。」Vic在一旁得意地昂起頭。  
　　「之一?」  
　　既然有機會在Charles面前賣弄自己的知識，Vic自然不會放過，「另一個寶物是一頭綠眼睛、有著暗金色毛皮的狼，不過有傳聞說牠之前自從被一個偏執狂獵人給鎖定後，就再也沒有人見過牠了。」  
　　Charles並沒有因這項資訊而對Vic表現出崇拜的模樣，在這三天中，Alvin發現Charles對狩獵隊中的每一個人都很友善，但這並不代表他天真無知；此時的Charles看著細雪在空中緩緩降下，落到地上，不知為何，那個側臉看起來居然有些寂寞。  
　　但Vic顯然並沒有留意到Charles這麼細膩的神態變化，繼續以驕傲的語調說著:「我們這次的目標就是那頭雪狼，先別提牠那身白毛有多昂貴了，最重要的是他那雙藍眼睛!在市場上，有富豪願意出好幾百萬，只為了買到那對漂亮的藍色珠子!」  
　　Charles突然身體一僵，動作大到連遲鈍的Vic都察覺了。  
　　「怎麼了?」  
　　「沒什麼，」Charles撐起一個勉強的微笑，「大概是突然覺得有點冷了。」  
　　Vic自然不會捨得讓這個美人受凍，立刻領著眾人回到拖車內，他一邊攬過Charles的肩膀，一邊繼續著剛才的話題，「等我們成功了，我一定會讓你好好看看牠的，雖然我覺得牠的眼睛大概不會比你的更漂亮。」

　　Charles認真的朝他眨眨眼，「那你會把我的眼珠子挖出來拿去賣嗎?」

　　拖車內先是一陣沉默，接著狩獵隊裡的所有人，包括Alvin，都因這過於認真的玩笑而哈哈大笑起來。

　　只有Charles自己知道這究竟是不是一個玩笑。

(四)  
　　「為什麼還是沒有任何一點那個畜生的蹤跡!」Vic對著那群自己雇來的獵人們破口大罵，「我花錢請你們來不是來享受登山樂趣的!你們不都是有數十年經驗的獵人嗎!怎麼會連一隻狼崽子都找不到!」  
　　在山上狩獵的一個星期，狩獵隊可以說是一無所獲，Vic本來就不是一個有耐心的獵人，這幾天他的性情更是和山區冬季的天氣變化一樣陰晴不定。

　　「冬天的狼本來就會減少出外狩獵的次數，況且你還要我們在茫茫都是雪的森林中找一隻白狼。」Alvin倒不像其他獵人一樣會對Vic服軟，他毫不客氣地點出這兩個明顯的不利因素，言下之意就是問題出在Vic選了個錯誤的時間入山。  
　　Vic也不是個徹底的傻子，他當然聽得出Alvin濃濃的挑釁意味，馬上掄起拳頭想往對方衝去，但立刻就被旁人給攔了下來。  
　　「那我們就更應該趁現在繼續去找!」Vic忿忿地指著難得晴朗沒飄雪的天空，向Alvin吼道:「而不是去找個地方紮營!」  
　　Alvin也理直氣壯地反駁，「山上的天氣本來就不穩定，況且地圖上離這裡最近的第二個紮營處我們在入夜前絕對趕不到，現在狩獵隊還帶著Charles，不能這麼貿然地前進!」

　　原先坐在一旁靜靜聆聽他們討論的Charles因突然被點名而震了一下，接著，他那柔軟又清澈的聲音輕易地插入這火藥味濃重的場面之中:  
　　「抱歉，聽起來……是我拖累到隊伍的進度了?」

　　Vic因Charles這番充滿歉意的話語而愣了一下，並立即惡狠狠地瞪向Alvin，「你在說什麼鬼話!」  
　　「Charles，我沒這個意思，但是既然我們決定要帶著你了，就絕不可能讓你因為我們一個錯誤的判斷而遇險。」這顯然不是適合意氣用事的時候，Alvin態度也非常堅決。  
　　眼看Vic又準備要和Alvin打起來了，Charles急忙夾在他們之間阻止這場糾紛。  
　　「Alvin，能給我看看地圖嗎?」發現Alvin有點狐疑地看著自己，Charles解釋到:「我之前住在這座山附近，搞不好會知道一些沒有在地圖上的紮營處。」  
　　Alvin不確定這句話的可信度有多高，但至少能成功解決此時僵硬的氣氛，他將山區的地圖展開於Charles面前，並告訴他狩獵隊此時所在的位置，以及距離這裡最近的紮營處在哪裡。  
　　Charles的手指在Alvin所指出來的幾個位置上畫著圈，最後他的手停在地圖上的一塊空地上，眼神開始渙散了起來。  
　　「Charles?」  
　　Charles因為旁人的呼喚而很快地回過神，剛才的恍神就像個錯覺一樣，他抬起頭，「在我的記憶中，這裡應該是有一棟房子的。」  
　　「你確定?」Alvin仔細觀察著地圖上的那塊空地，那並不是一個適合做為避難小屋或是紮營處的地點，但對於獵人和這座森林的地形來說卻是個極佳的狩獵出發地。  
　　「倒也不是非常肯定，我的記憶是在半年前。」  
　　Alvin看著Charles那雙澄澈的藍眼睛，就在他還在思考這麼做是否妥當時，一旁的Vic就已經樂不可支地開始大聲嚷嚷起來:「那我們立刻動身!」

　　當他們站到那座不合常理的大房子前時，Alvin都還處於難以置信的情緒中。  
　　他們這次的狩獵行動實在是太詭異了，先是碰到一個來歷成謎的Charles，現在又看到了一棟地圖上沒有記載、建造目的未知的大宅邸，這一切都太離奇了，Alvin用盡自己二十幾年的入山狩獵經驗都無從解釋這些事件，或許這次狩獵結束後，他就應該收手退休了。

　　作為領隊的Vic立刻領著頭敲起大宅子的木門，「請問裡面有人嗎?」  
　　宅內的人很快就給了他們回應，一名年約二、三十幾歲的青年自宅邸內打開了門。  
　　不得不說，他是個好看的男人，但和Charles卻是完全不同類型的好看，Charles給人的感覺是能令人心融化的、純潔的美麗，而這名青年則有著拒人於千里之外、卻又讓人離不開眼的氣質，宛如凜冬中的松柏。  
　　「有什麼事嗎?」青年開口，語氣生疏冷硬。  
　　「我們是來森林裡狩獵的，今晚需要住宿，希望你可以收留我們。」Vic難得和顏悅色的向人請求著。  
　　青年頓了幾秒後，冷冰冰地回應:「我拒絕。」  
　　Vic原先堆在臉上的笑容都僵住了，「是錢的問題嗎?我們可以支付住宿費。」  
　　「不，」青年的眼睛冷冷掃過狩獵隊員們背後揹著的槍枝，「只是這間房子不歡迎任何獵人。」

　　Vic原本裝出來的禮貌完全因此破裂了，就在他準備對著這個冷淡的青年破口大罵時，原本站在隊伍後頭、由人攙扶著的Charles突然像忘記自己行動不便一樣，激動地向前走，並因為這個衝動的舉止而摔倒在雪地上，這個意外造成隊伍不小的動靜，狩獵隊的人都急急忙忙上前想要扶起他，而在前方與Vic對峙著的青年也因這個騷動而看了過來。  
　　青年原本冷酷的表情因看到被扶起來的Charles時愣了一下，眼中閃過一絲慌亂，但又很快藏了起來，他仔細地對著Charles從頭到腳打量了一番。  
　　Alvin在一旁靜靜觀察著青年的神態，試探地開口:「他是我們從森林救出來的人，如你所見，他行動不便，所以我們希望你能夠好心收留我們。」  
　　青年沒有看他，只是繼續將目光停留在Charles身上，等確定Charles被狩獵隊的人好好地攙扶起來後，對著Vic說了一句很簡單、卻也足夠清楚明白的話:「進來吧。」  
　　在Vic還沒能反應過來之際，Charles就先發話了，「謝謝你，你真的是太好心了。」  
　　青年對著Charles那善意的笑容與感謝之詞回以一個煩躁的表情後，接著便轉身進屋了，任由Vic和其他獵人胡亂大笑的跟在他身後進屋。

　　Charles則盯著那高瘦中又帶著精壯的背影，舌頭迅速地舔過自己的嘴唇。

(五)  
　　「先生應該如何稱呼呢?」  
　　「問別人名字之前，你應該要先報上自己的名字吧。」  
　　「噢，是我疏忽了。」Charles笑的一臉無害，完全不介意對方冷硬的語調，「Charles,我的名字是Charles。」  
　　「Charles……」年輕的屋主看著這個藍眼睛的青年，低沉的嗓音以緩慢的速度念出對方的名字，彷彿打算從這個名字中推敲出一些訊息。  
　　「那你又叫什麼名字呢?好心的屋主先生。」Charles仍然笑著，並沒有因對方冷漠的反應而退卻，他行動自如的上半身反而又往那名青年的方向湊去。  
　　青年則始終繃住臉盯著Charles的臉，許久後才彷彿從牙間艱難地用力擠出一個名字:「Erik。」  
　　「Erik，還真是個好聽的名字。」Charles的嘴反而咧得更開了，他意味深長地看向Erik。  
　　Erik不去理會他的評價，只是繼續冷著臉回望Charles那無懈可擊的笑容。  
　　在客廳中央巨大壁爐中暖橙色的火光稱托下，兩人就這樣坐在酒紅色的長沙發上互相對望著，這畫面雖然形容起來很詭異，但此時的氣氛卻只給人一種有著十足協調性的美感。

　　Alvin小心地觀察著這個脾氣似乎不太好的屋主，他雖然一直冷著臉、對於Charles的搭話總是愛理不理的，但是自從Charles進屋以後，這個名叫Erik的青年卻從未將視線從Charles身上移開，而Charles好像也對這個男子充滿了興趣，不管對方是否有回應自己，Charles的藍眼睛始終對著Erik放出充斥興致的光芒。  
　　Vic想必也注意到了在這兩個初次見面的人之間曖昧的特殊氛圍，但畢竟他現在是寄人籬下的狀態，忌妒的脾氣也不好就這樣發作，於是這個向來囂張跋扈的狩獵隊領頭也只好先按捺著情緒，在一旁默默咬牙忍受。  
　　Alvin倒是樂見於這個情景，他向來不喜歡Vic表面上對一邊假裝紳士的向Charles求愛，私底下又一邊用各種方法試圖佔Charles的便宜，偏偏Charles對此又不置一詞，Alvin並不是當事人，也不好強行介入，而此時Charles與Erik─ ─這麼說對於兩個才剛見面的人來說可能有點奇怪，但Alvin卻有種異常的直覺、就好像他在狩獵時的直覺一樣，沒有根據卻又有充分的把握，他總覺得這兩個人似乎是天生一對。  
　　終於，Vic在某個時間點上成功插入了這兩人之間難以讓外人介入的氣氛，「Charles，你今晚要睡在哪一間房啊?」  
　　經這麼一提起，Alvin才回想起來，Charles從剛進屋之後就被安置在沙發上和Erik聊天，並沒有去確認自己今晚要睡哪一個房間，而按照Alvin的記憶，他們狩獵隊的人都已經各自佔據了這間宅邸內所有的房間，他觀察著Vic那得意的嘴臉，Alvin猜想他大概是想仗著領隊有單獨使用房間的權利來讓Charles到他的房間去睡，正想阻止這種宛若羊入虎口的事情發生，Charles就先回應了，並且他的眼睛仍然牢牢緊盯著Erik，「Erik說我可以去他的主臥房睡，而且他願意親自照顧我。」  
　　坐在他對面的Erik挑起一眉，顯然對於這個說法有點疑問，但卻沒有開口質疑Charles的說法。  
　　餘光瞄到Vic還想說些什麼，Charles這才甜笑著捨得將目光從Erik身上挪開，「狩獵隊照顧我這麼多天想必也累了，我也不好意思一直麻煩大家。」  
　　Vic因這善解人意的發言而無從反駁，最後只好垂頭喪氣地回到自己的房間。

　　既然狩獵隊的領隊已經回房去了，再加上此時的時候也不早了，狩獵隊的獵人們也就一個接一個陸續回房睡覺，準備迎接明早再一次外出尋找雪狼的任務，Alvin是最後離開客廳的獵人，他看向仍舊坐在沙發上的Charles和Erik，他們不知道什麼時候變出了一副木製的西洋棋開始廝殺了起來，似乎是發覺了Alvin的視線，Charles笑著向他道了一聲晚安，Alvin輕聲回應後也回房休息了。

　　最後一個獵人離開了客廳，Charle依然專注地盯著棋盤和對手的動向，偌大的室內只有棋子在棋盤上站定的清脆聲響和指甲輕輕刮過木頭的聲音。  
　　在看到白色的國王被殺掉時，Charles苦笑著對Erik說道:「噢，你贏了，老朋友。」

　　幾乎是在他認輸的同時，Erik毫無預警的朝他伸出手，無視兩人之間的西洋棋，將Charles從沙發上直接打橫抱起，這個動作讓棋盤直接打翻在地，不少黑白的棋子也因此舉而掉落在地上，所幸客廳內舖有柔軟的地毯，並沒有因這個意外造成太大的動靜，但Charles還是因這突如其來的舉動而不小心驚呼出聲。  
　　「小心點，Erik。」他這麼提醒到，語氣中卻沒有責怪的意味，反而是無比自然的將手圈過Erik的頸項。  
　　Erik一言不發地回望著Charles，他也不回頭收拾一片狼藉的棋子，而是將懷中的人一路抱回自己的房間，途中無論Charles如何調侃他，Erik始終不發一語，進了自己的房間後將門鎖由內鎖住後，他用力將懷裡的Charles丟到床上。  
　　床是柔軟的，Charles並沒有因此而摔疼，他仍然保持著游刃有餘的態度，「直到剛剛為止，你還是個溫柔的好心人─ ─」  
　　對方一把捉住他柔軟的臉頰，制止Charles繼續說下去，Charles張大那雙無辜的藍眼睛朝Erik眨眨眼，並有些迷戀地看著男人因憤怒而暴露出來的、對於人類來說過於尖銳的、足以將他脖子上的頸動脈一口咬斷的牙齒。  
　　「這裡只有我們兩個，Charles，停止繼續用那種語調說話。」Erik終於開口了，綠色的眼睛因怒火中燒而變得深邃。  
　　Charles也沒有繼續做出讓Erik更加惱火的發言，他甩甩頭掙開Erik的手指，雌牙露出和Erik十分相似且致命的尖牙。

　　「你有什麼資格命令我?」Charles微瞇起那雙漂亮的藍眼睛，眼中閃過危險的警告，就像一頭盯上獵物的肉食性動物，「You abandoned me, Erik.」

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo.2018.03.21(5825字)
> 
> 這篇的雷點多到簡直讓我想死，上中下共計三章結束


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寒冬中一批狩獵隊進入了森林中，他們在其中發現一個青年身著單薄的坐在雪地裡，且他的雙腿無法行走，青年說他叫Charles，狩獵隊決定帶著他一起前進，某日，他們在深山中看到一個詭異、並不存在於地圖上的豪宅，豪宅的主人名叫Erik……

(六)  
　　「你是這樣認為的?」  
　　Erik挑起一眉，他的情緒因Charles終於收起那畢恭畢敬的態度而緩和下來，天知道他從一開始看到Charles時就恨透了對方那刻意裝出來的軟弱模樣，他所知道的、應該說他曾擁有過的Charles，是寬容強大且絕不失驕傲的生物。  
　　「難道不是嗎?」Charles強勢地回問，要是Vic此時在現場，肯定會因他這過大的變化而愣在原地。

　　Erik靜靜地嘆了一口氣，Charles看著他那欲言又止的模樣，心裡燃起了一股惱火，憑什麼這個拋棄自己的傢伙要擺出一副無可奈何的模樣?越想越不服氣，Charles乾脆在Erik靠近他的那隻手掌上用力咬了一口。  
　　Erik也沒有制止他，他只是任由Charles那尖銳的牙齒刺入自己的皮膚之中，深紅色的血液將對方那漂亮的紅唇渲染得更加鮮豔誘人。  
　　他在Charles終於咬夠了、放開自己手掌的同時，拉著對方棕色的腦袋靠近自己。  
　　Charles在這個吻中瘋狂地掙扎，但Erik壓住他腦袋的力道非常大，Charles根本沒有機會逃脫，最後他氣得想要咬斷對方的舌頭，但狡猾的Erik在那之前就已經靈巧地將舌頭退出，Charles只來得及在Erik的薄唇上用力咬下一口。  
　　Erik也沒有因他的暴行而退卻，像是在挑釁一樣，舌頭緩緩掃過自嘴唇上溢出的鮮血。

　　「我不會拋棄自己的Omega。」結束這個充滿血腥味的吻後，Erik宛如宣誓般說到。  
　　「那我想你對拋棄的定義可能不太清楚?」Charles對於這話毫不領情，「在寒冬季節將自己行動不便的伴侶一個人留在的洞穴之中、從此以後再也沒有回來的行為，對你來說這並不算拋棄?」  
　　「我可以拋棄一切，Alpha在狼族中的身分地位也好、變種狼族的驕傲也好，但我絕對不會拋棄你。」Erik溫柔的將手放在Charles光滑白皙的下巴上磨蹭著，深情款款地說到。  
　　「得了吧，Erik，你這一套情話對我不管用了，我現在可不是你年輕又愚蠢的崇拜者。」Charles惡狠狠地瞪著他，「Raven說得對，你打從一開始就只是想要一個扛得住你交尾方式的雄性Omega來替你生孩子，好來穩住你狼族領袖的地位!」  
　　「一開始的確是這樣，但我後來愛上你了，Charles，這些我都跟你坦承過了。」Erik皺著眉反駁。  
　　「誰知道你說的話是真是假?看看你自己吧，你以前總說討厭人類，現在呢?你化成人類的模樣，住在人類的大宅子裡!不過人類還真的挺不錯的，他們很好騙，只要笑一笑就可以獲得他們絕大多數的信任，你知道嗎?Erik，那個狩獵隊的領隊似乎想上我，整天毛手毛腳還一直盯著我的屁股看─ ─」Charles說到一半時也不知道自己在說什麼了，直到自己的Alpha憤怒地掐著他的脖子、將他整個人壓倒在床上時，Charles才終於閉上嘴，並回想著剛剛自己究竟都說了些什麼。  
　　「你怎麼敢讓別的傢伙隨便碰你?」Erik憤怒地問著，眼神中卻乘載著哀愁。  
　　Charles想用惡毒的話語繼續攻擊這個曾經拋棄自己的伴侶，但他發現因為脖子正被掐著的關係，自己根本說不了話，於是Charles只好以不服輸的眼神回望著他。

　　這場無聲的對決持續了好半响，Charles因腦袋中開始充斥著血的鐵鏽味時，才發現自己有些缺氧了，Erik顯然也注意到了他的不適，狼族中綁定過後的伴侶能夠清楚掌握對方的身心狀況，Erik的手逐漸放鬆。  
　　箝制消失後，Charles總算可以大口呼吸新鮮空氣了，看著Alpha那哀傷的眼神，Charles感覺自己也跟著陷入那深深的悲傷之中。

　　「為什麼你這種時候還要裝成很在乎我的樣子呢?Erik，你為什麼總是要給予我希望之後，又毫不留情地賞我一個耳光呢?」

(七)  
　　幾年前，在這座山的狼族社會中，Erik是雄性Alpha中的佼佼者，他很快就憑著實力成為了狼族社會的領導者，但當時的Erik其實也不是那麼一帆風順，狼族只能有一個領袖，而同樣身為Alpha的Shaw是他最大的絆腳石與敵人，據說那隻狡猾惡毒的狼甚至還咬死了Erik的母親。  
　　喪母的Erik為了向Shaw報仇，決定透過狼族特有的方式穩住並增強自己的勢力─ ─繁衍子嗣，讓親生孩子成為最可靠的爪牙與基石。  
　　但狼族中雄性Alpha的交尾方式一向粗暴，更何況Erik還是Alpha中最為強大的其中幾個，一般常見的雌性Omega都承受不住那種殘忍的折磨，而雄性的Omega不只少見，還有那種公狼特有的驕傲性子，因此雄性Omega並不是Alpha對於伴侶的首選。  
　　Erik倒是不在意這個，當時的他被仇恨沖昏了頭，滿腦子只想找個可以為自己生孩子的Omega好完成自己的復仇大業，而在那之中，他第一個考慮的就是在雄性Omega之中、性格較溫馴得出名的Charles。

　　在Erik來找他時，Charles還只是個什麼都不懂的小狼崽，甚至連化為人形都有困難，當年的Charles被Erik那驕傲且強大的身姿迷得團團轉，畢竟當時的Erik可是被譽為公狼中的典範，和Charles同一胎出生的妹妹Raven則警告他不要因憧憬而衝動地做出決定，Omega和Alpha的生理構造大不相同，一旦被Alpha標記了，Omega就再也不可能後悔了。  
　　但Charles最後還是沒有聽從妹妹的忠告，他選擇答應了Erik的要求。

　　起初Erik確實是將他當成了一個純粹的生產工具，兩人之間沒有太多的感情，至少對Erik來說是沒有的，他們總是在晚上進行宛如契約般的交尾，隔天早上就像兩個居住在同一個洞穴中的陌生室友。  
　　這樣的相處方式帶給Charles身心靈很大的傷害，而他也一直沒能如願懷上Erik的孩子，這令Erik非常失望，狼族領袖在注意到伴侶無法生產時雖然不會因此而拋棄伴侶，但他們會開始去尋找其他能夠為其孕育孩子的Omega，那時的Charles認為他的生命不可能再更絕望了。

　　後來，上一屆的狼王Logan不知道是從哪裡聽說了這件事，那位儘管已經從寶座上退下、眼神與姿態卻仍散發出強大魄力的狼王特地來到Erik面前，狠狠痛罵了這個年輕的Alpha，說這樣毫無感情的相處方式只會讓Omega備感壓力，別說生孩子了，這種行為根本就只是純粹在虐待Omega。  
　　當眾被痛罵儘管讓Erik的顏面盡失，但也才終於充分讓他了解自己犯了些什麼錯誤。  
　　他開始去了解Charles─ ─他的Omega究竟是個什麼樣的狼族，這並不困難，Charles對他先前的足以稱為折磨的行為毫無怨言，只是順從著Erik那毫無技巧性的搭話回應著。  
　　Erik總算了解為什麼過去那些狼族總告訴自己，Charles絕對是個能夠讓任何Alpha滿意的Omega，他很漂亮，事先聲明，這點Erik從初次見到Charles就發現了，雖然那時的Charles連化為人形的能力都很差，但他那雙美麗的藍眼睛和一身與白雪無異的柔軟毛髮實在教人過目難忘，難怪之前他聽說曾有獵人讚嘆自己和Charles是這座山的寶藏，Erik對自己的外貌向來不予置評，但他認為那群愚蠢的又討厭的獵人確實給了Charles一個當之無愧的稱號；再後來，Charles來到他的洞穴居住後，用很短的時間就掌握了如何變化為人形技巧，想當然，Erik根本不知道Charles是如何學會的、是否有人來指導他。Erik對自己的Omega壓根一無所知。  
　　除去外表，Charles最為狼族間稱道的就是他那溫柔、充滿包容力的性格，但卻同時不失狼族應有的強大與驕傲；Charles同時也十分能言善道，即使Erik不太擅長放低姿態和他人談話，但Charles卻總能笑著且不失興致的和Erik聊天，就好像和他在討論什麼非常有趣的話題似的。  
　　Erik在這個過程中總算能夠開始慢慢了解自己的伴侶，是的，是伴侶，而不是替他生孩子的工具，自從母親因Shaw而死後，Erik的心從未如此溫暖過。

　　就像所有童話的故事那樣，兩人相戀，並彼此依偎著生活，而那個宛如一根刺梗在他肋骨上的Shaw也被一個外來的獵人給殺死了，Erik親自去確定了Shaw是否真的斷氣了，最後他領著眾狼族將仇人的屍體扔到斷崖下，在這個地帶的狼族習俗中，假若死後屍體被族人丟至斷崖，那亡者必定是犯了極大的罪，他的靈魂將墮落在山谷底下，永遠不得安息。  
　　Erik終於不再以復仇為生命的目標，他和Charles之間的性行為也不再有任何目的性，僅僅只是想觸碰自己的伴侶罷了。  
　　Charles覺得那段時光真的太幸福了，幸福到殘忍，導致後來當他們身上發生了悲劇後，Charles在那悲傷的情緒中，每每回想到這段他自認為和Erik相愛的時光，他的心彷彿就要被硬生生絞碎。

　　那時，一個獵人的出現打斷了Charles和Erik的生活。  
　　那個獵人對於Erik身上罕見的暗金色毛皮有著可怕的執著，起初他只是天天在森林中端著獵槍遊蕩，後來他瘋狂的在狼族的棲息地上追殺著Erik，甚至在一個完美的狩獵出發地蓋了一座宅邸，一切都只是為了捕獵Erik，將狼王的毛皮作為自己的戰利品。  
　　Erik起初並不以為意，過去就曾有人對他的毛皮打過主意，但這個偏執的獵人居然像發瘋似地一直追著狼形的Erik跑，礙於不能讓獵人知道狼族中也存在變種狼的族規，Erik只好一直保持狼形的狀態，狼狽地被追殺著。  
　　在這場整整三天的捕獵過程中，有一次Erik真的差點死於獵槍之下，是Charles突然衝到他身前，替自己的Alpha擋了一槍，獵人因突然打到了另一頭同樣被稱為寶物的狼而停下了繼續追殺Erik的行動，當他上前去察看那頭雪狼的狀況時，Erik猛地撲到獵人身上，往他的頸項用力一咬後，就又迅速地叼起躺在地上的Charles，拖著自己的伴侶飛也似地逃跑了。

　　Charles直接被子彈給打中了脊椎，即使回到洞穴後，由族人替他取出了子彈，但傷口處卻開始發炎了，Charles開始發燒，整日昏睡，再加上山區冬季的氣候格外嚴寒，Charles勉強撐過了二十幾天才終於脫離險境。  
　　在這段昏睡的期間，雖然次數不多，但Charles仍有幾次難得地醒過來，而醒過來時，他卻要面對一個更大的打擊─ ─他感覺不到自己的腿了。  
　　而當他聽到族內的醫生Emma和Erik在他床邊的對話後，讓Charles更加確信這並不是他因長時間昏睡腦袋昏沉而產生的錯覺。  
　　「Charles會沒事的，對吧?」  
　　「只要能熬過這幾天就不會有大礙了，但我想他可能未來再也不能走路了，Erik，你打算怎麼辦?」  
　　Charles還沒能聽到Erik的回答，他就又再度昏了過去。  
　　那大概也是他最後一次聽見Erik的聲音。

　　等Charles徹底清醒過來後，他沒有看到Erik，他沒有在洞穴內看到自己的伴侶。  
　　Charles拒絕去聽其他狼族想跟他說的話，他只是繼續待在洞穴裡等待著，他相信Erik肯定是出於某些原因不得不離開，他相信Erik絕對會回來的，他相信Erik曾經承諾過的「絕對不會拋棄自己的伴侶」。  
　　但那個他相信的人卻再也沒有回來過。  
　　等身體完完全全康復後，Charles決定拖著無法行走的雙腳去尋找Erik。  
　　他想知道Erik究竟是死了還是在另一個地方活著，他希望結果是後者，那至少當他再次見到Erik時，他可以對著那個可惡的傢伙用力咬一口來洩憤。

　　於是他在凜冬的森林裡爬行著，狼族的身體溫度向來比人類還要高，他並不會在森林裡被凍死，接著，他碰到了Alvin，讓狩獵隊幫助自己前進，並抓準機會引導狩獵隊到那名獵人曾經為了狩獵Erik而建造的大宅邸前，並在那扇木門打開的瞬間，總算看到了自己朝思暮想的身影。

　　後來，他如願地咬了Erik兩口，還是很用力到把對方咬出血的那種。  
　　那現在他又該怎麼做呢?

(八)  
　　「Charles，別哭了。」  
　　等Charles回過神後，他才發現位於自己正上方的Erik正無比輕柔的用舌頭舔掉他滾到臉頰上的眼淚。

　　「滾開!」Charles揮舞著拳頭，一隻想揮開Erik，另一隻則想遮住自己的臉，但兩隻手都被Erik捉住了，最後Charles只好一邊流著淚一邊忿忿地吼著:「我是被你氣哭的!」  
　　「噢，Charles，」Erik看著伴侶臉上的淚痕，眼中充斥著心疼，他將頭埋到Charles的頸後，鼻尖輕蹭著對方的腺體，「離開你的期間，我每天都在思念著你。」  
　　他的嘴唇在Charles白皙的脖子上烙下一串細小的吻，不像剛才那樣侵略性極強又強勢的接吻，而是更像撒嬌一樣索求著關愛的親吻，「讓我碰你吧，我真的忍不住了，我也會慢慢解釋給你聽的，好嗎?」

　　Charles早在Erik觸碰到自己的腺體時就全身變得酥軟起來，他在過去時就受不了Erik的柔情攻勢，而剛剛Erik又在憤怒中有意無意地釋放了大量的信息素在封閉的房間中，他太久沒見到Erik了，Charles身上的每一個細胞都在渴求著伴侶的擁抱。  
　　Erik也注意到了Charles逐漸放鬆下來的拳頭，他鬆開了Charles的手，而對方也像過去一樣主動將手盤上自己的頸後，Erik繼續以溫柔的方式吻啄著Charles的嘴唇，這一回的吻沒有強硬的攻勢也沒有猛烈的抗拒，就只是兩個戀人之間深情的在接吻。  
　　Erik的雙手開始熟練地揉弄著Charles的身體，他恰到好處的力道讓Charles頻頻在接吻的空隙中漏出細小卻又足夠撩撥起Erik慾望的呻吟。  
　　「我愛你，Charles。」  
　　結束這個深吻的同時，Erik的手爬上Charles的臉，拇指輕輕撫過他的臉頰，Charles想躲開卻沒有成功。  
　　「做你該做的。」Charles不滿地埋怨，他並不討厭Erik事前的調情，但前戲太過漫長就會變成折磨，他的後穴已經在Erik的動作下徹底變濕了，這是Omega渴望Alpha時會有的正常生理反應，Charles直接伸出手握住Alpha已經突出形狀的褲檔，「別像個人類一樣慢吞吞的。」

　　謝天謝地Erik並沒有繼續這樣磨蹭下去，他直接脫下Charles的褲子。  
　　「你完全濕了。」  
　　Erik說出這個陳述句，語氣中有著調侃和幾分得意，Charles決定不去理會他，他的手開始主動去解開Erik腰間上的皮帶。  
　　「你太心急了，Charles。」注意到Charles的意圖，Erik的手刻意地擦過Charles的腺體，Omega瞬間又因這個動作而渾身發軟，手上的動作也停止了。  
　　Erik直接將三根手指探入那溫熱的穴內，此舉換來Charles不滿地輕喘:「你明明知道可以的!」  
　　「該做的還是要一步一步來，Charles。」Erik耐著性子按壓著那個鬆緊適中的穴壁，他能感覺到Charles正緊緊吸著自己的手指，極力挽留著他。要不是看到Erik褲子的形狀變得越來越明顯，Charles都要以為Erik是不是因為性方面有困難才要離開自己。  
　　「哈，不要再這個樣子了……」Erik很清楚自己伴侶的敏感點，他一次又一次將對方推入高潮的邊緣，然後又重新在還差臨門一腳的地方停下來，Charles忍無可忍地放低姿態向自己的Alpha求饒起來，「你明明可以直接進來的，please Erik。」  
　　「As you wish.」

　　Erik撥開因汗水而黏在Charles額頭上的棕髮，在那香汗粼粼的皮膚上落下一個吻。  
　　他迅速的將手從Charles的體內拔出，Charles還沒來得及為這突如其來的空虛驚呼出聲，下一秒又因為另一個龐大的巨物強硬塞入而發出艱難的呻吟。  
　　許久未容許性器入內的身體開始向主人發出抗議，Charles感覺整個人都要被自己的Alpha給撐破了，所幸Erik並沒有就這樣粗魯地抽插起來，他將Charles從床上抱起，讓對方可以將頭放到自己的肩膀上，但這個體位明顯讓陰莖往裡面頂得更深了，Charles這下完全說不出話，只能將頭靠在Erik身上，無力地趴在伴侶耳邊輕喘著。

　　「Charles，」Erik同樣附在他的耳邊輕聲問道:「你願意聽我的解釋嗎?」  
　　「非得現在?」Charles沒好氣地回問，而Erik居然還真的點點頭，「行吧，但我現在的腦袋不一定聽得進去。」  
　　Erik稍微把Charles從自己懷裡推開一些，他將身上尚未脫掉的黑色毛衣向上捲起，露出完美的腹肌和胸肌，Charles過去很喜歡忘情地撫摸著那宛如大理石雕像一般完美的銅體，但此時他的注意力卻放在了這副身體的其他地方。

　　「為什麼?」Charles聽到自己的聲音顫抖得相當厲害。  
　　「因為那傢伙雖然是個瘋子，可是作為一個獵人，他的槍法實在是不夠致命。」Erik牽起Charles的手，親吻著他的指尖，Charles這才注意到自己除了聲音外，全身也都在發抖。

　　Erik身上有三個清楚的槍痕，分別在腰際、腹部和胸口。

　　Erik拉過Charles的手，他的指尖直接觸碰到那猙獰的、結痂不久的傷口，上頭甚至還有暗紅色的血印子，「這個是第一槍，我差一點就可以躲過了。」  
　　手自腰側滑到腹部，「這是第二槍，因為第一槍被打中的關係，他趁我動作遲緩時又開了一槍，不過並沒有打到內臟。」  
　　「這是第三槍，」兩個人的手來到了Erik的左胸前，Charles清楚感受到了對方強而有力的心跳，「就像你感覺到的，我的心臟平安無事。」

　　Charles說不出話，他不知道究竟該向自己的伴侶說些什麼，他只覺得自己的心被這個事實給狠狠砸碎後，又在身體內某個溫暖的地方重新匯流、鑄造。  
　　Erik盯著久久都沒有說話的Charles，他也沒有去催促自己的Omega，只是下半身以微妙的幅度在對方體內輕輕摩擦著，並成功換來Charles細小的呻吟，Erik沉醉在這種滿足感之中，在和Charles分開的這段時間以來，他無時無刻不在渴望能夠和自己的伴侶緊緊相擁。  
　　就在他準備更進一步在Charles雙腿之間用力抽插之際，Erik突然猛地被推倒在床上。  
　　因為下半身癱瘓的關係，Charles還能夠行動的上肢變得比過去還要更加強壯，要將比自己還要高大的Erik推倒其實並不如畫面看起來的那麼困難，Erik困惑地看著此時仍舊不發一言的Charles。

　　「Charles?」  
　　問句沒有得到回應，接著，他看到自己的Omega俯下身來，低身親吻著他身上的槍傷，虔誠的宛若一個信徒。  
　　「Charles，你不必這個樣子。」Erik的手溫柔地揉弄著那頭好看又好摸的棕髮。  
　　Charles沒有理會他，他那鮮紅且艷麗的嘴唇滑過Erik的身體，路徑就跟剛剛Erik帶著他摸過的一樣，最後，Charles仔細地親吻過Erik胸口的槍傷後，他將頭擱在那人胸前，一側的耳朵緊貼著Erik的左胸口，傾聽心臟那穩定而強力的聲音一下又一下的悶聲敲打著。

　　「為什麼?」  
　　過了一陣子，他聽到Charles又一次沉聲問到。  
　　「我剛才說了─ ─」話才說到一半，他就看到Charles壓著他支起身子，Erik這才看清對方眼裡瀰漫的水氣，也了解了這次Charles所問的是什麼，「他可能會殺了你，Charles，你是我唯一的Omega，我不能像個危險的不定時炸彈一樣待在你身邊。」  
　　「我才不在乎!」Charles朝他大吼，眼淚也在這激動的動作中自眼眶中掉了出來，好極了，從他和Erik再次重逢後的這一個晚上裡，這個渾蛋已經讓他哭了兩次，就是在那段Erik對他愛理不理的時間和被一個人留在洞穴的時光中，Charles哭泣的頻率也沒這麼頻繁。

　　「我愛你，Charles……」看著泣不成聲的伴侶，Erik一邊深情地訴說著愛語，一邊伸出手按壓著Charles的臀瓣，此舉激起Omega忘情的叫聲。  
　　「你這個渾蛋……」Erik的性器還深深埋在他的體內，Charles甚至可以感覺到上面的跳動著的青筋，他當下羞憤的連眼淚都掉不下來了。  
　　「這點你不是早就知道了嗎?」  
　　Erik將Charles往下壓，情勢一瞬間就完全反轉過來了，他抱起Charles因癱瘓而無力的下半身，開始猛烈地抽插。  
　　「啊!等等、不行、慢點!」Charles因這毫不留情的攻勢大叫出聲，Erik太了解他的身體了，每一次深入都能精準地輾壓到他的敏感點，在他身下的Charles被這強烈的情潮衝得昏頭，只能大聲求饒。

　　Erik當然不會打算放過他，他突刺的力道不減反增，每一下都讓房間中環繞著肉體之間的碰撞聲，Erik注意到Charles在這動作中搖晃著、已經勃起得厲害的性器，柱頂可憐兮兮地冒著水，他惡趣味地問道:「都這麼久沒碰你了，你居然還是可以靠後面就高潮啊?」  
　　Charles根本沒有多餘的心力去應對Erik惡劣的調侃，Erik已經開始撞上他此時還閉合著的生殖腔了，Charles仰起頭像個快溺斃的魚一樣，大口大口喘著氣，Erik看到他那乳白色的脖子就這樣裸露在自己面前，他盡可能壓抑住直接張口咬下的衝動。  
　　在高潮射精後Charles的眼睛就開始渙散起來，他茫然地看著腹部上的白色液體，渾身發軟地被動接受著Erik宛如馬達般的交尾方式，他的耳邊只有淫糜的水聲、身體的碰撞聲、自己的喘息聲和Erik反覆訴說的愛語。

　　他想摸摸Erik，摸摸自己心愛的Alpha，但他無力的手卻夠不到對方，幸好Erik發覺了他的意圖，主動將自己的臉送到Charles的手邊。  
　　Charles心滿意足地撫摸著Erik的臉龐，嘴角勾起一個弧度，不是像之前那樣奉承討好的微笑，而是真正的、發自內心感到幸福的微笑。

　　Erik開始悶哼起來，藉由剛才的撞擊，他已經完全進入Charles的生殖腔了，性器開始有脹大的趨勢，這是Alpha準備要在Omega體內成結之前的預警。Erik當然想要射在Charles的生殖腔內，他一直都希望Charles能夠孕育他們兩個的孩子，但現在的這個時機並不合適，Charles應該需要再多調養一下身子，現在的Charles要做為一個母體還太虛弱了。  
　　Charles注意到Erik還沒有成結就開始退出他的身體了，這個事實讓他原本還迷迷糊糊的腦袋一下子就清醒過來了，他急忙大喊:「別出去!」  
　　「Charles，現在還不是時候……」Erik耐著性子安撫他，一回想起剛才Charles所說的氣話，Erik可一點也不希望對方視自己為一個滿腦子只想給自己的Omega播種的渾蛋Alpha。  
　　「我說、不准出去!」Charles也看出了Erik的顧慮，但那反而讓他更加火大了，要是他的腿現在可以動，他一定會把這個混帳Alpha狠狠壓回自己的體內，「我只是希望你射在我的身體裡!」  
　　Erik愣愣地看著他，沒能反應過來。

　　「我希望你射在裡面!該死!就算有孩子也無所謂!我想要你的孩子，至少在你下次離開我的時候，除了脖子後面的標記以外，我至少還有我們兩個的孩子、噢!」  
　　Charles之後就說不下去了，Erik突然像發瘋一樣在他的生殖腔內亂刺，陰莖也在腔內脹到最大，他感覺到一股滾燙的熱流開始注入他身體裡的最深處。  
　　Charles感覺自己的意識越來越朦朧，但他很確定自己全身都籠罩在幸福的滿足感當中。

　　他不確定自己在這糊里糊塗的情況中胡亂說了些什麼，但這一次他在失去意識前清楚聽到了伴侶明確的回應:  
　　「我絕對不會再離開你了，你是我唯一的伴侶，Charles，我愛你。」

(九)  
　　一早叫醒Charles的不是Erik，而是透過沒有窗簾遮掩的窗戶灑進來的陽光。  
　　Charles先是微瞇起眼，睫毛搧動了幾下，他的腦袋非常沉重，眼皮也是，隨時都有再度闔上的趨勢，但是Charles沒有看到Erik，意識到這點後，他掙扎著爬起身，接著因為身上傳來的酸痛感而痛得嘶了一聲。  
　　剛睡醒時很多感官都變得遲鈍，Charles現在才感覺到自己全身好像散架了一樣，骨頭沒有一根不在作痛，除了兩腿間明顯得腫脹酸痛外，他現在的身體狀況簡直和過去第一次和Erik行房事後的悲慘經驗一模一樣。Charles在揚起頭時發現自己的後頸也痛得不正常。  
　　他把手伸到頸項後方探了探，果然感覺到自己腺體上的皮膚多了一圈明顯的牙印，把手收回來後，手指上甚至還有點點未乾涸的血跡。  
　　看來Erik昨晚又重新覆蓋了一次標記。  
　　綁定過後的狼族伴侶雖然只需要標記一次，但標記過後，配偶的信息素會隨著時間慢慢變淡，而反覆標記除了可以讓配偶的發情期穩定外，也是一種藉由強烈的信息素來宣示主權的方式，也難怪即使Erik離開身邊了Charles也沒發覺，畢竟他全身上下都是Erik的味道。  
　　Charles突然緊張了起來，房間內沒有Erik的蹤影，他感覺像有一隻無形的大手正掐住自己的脖子，無法呼吸，被一個人留在洞穴中的心情和獨自在大雪中爬行的回憶像潮水一樣湧上來。

　　Erik。

　　Charles急急忙忙地拉開被單，不顧身上一絲不掛，慌亂之間只想趕忙起身去尋找自己的伴侶。  
　　他甚至在這著急的情緒中忘記了自己癱瘓的下半身，於是Charles整個人從床上摔了下來，儘管房間內有地毯，但在沒有衣物的緩衝下，他還是因摔疼了而哀號出聲。  
　　「Charles?」  
　　跌坐在地上的人因熟悉的聲音而猛地抬起頭，當目光確實觸及了自己渴望的身影後，Charles這才終於放下心中的一塊大石。

　　Erik剛才大概是去洗澡了，向來打理得整整齊齊的深金色頭髮也濕潤地垂落了幾根，他身上披著一件黑色的浴袍，漂亮的胸線和鎖骨在浴袍大開的領口下裸露出來，浴袍的繫帶將他的身材修飾得更加美好，Charles滿意地打量著自己的伴侶。  
　　他很高興，一覺醒來後，自己的伴侶還在身邊。  
　　他不是孤獨一人。

　　「Erik，抱我起來。」Charles笑著要求。  
　　久違地面對Charles撒嬌一般的要求，Erik自然不會拒絕，他一邊抱起個頭不高的Omega，一邊有點寵溺地問道:「你明明不能走路，要移動的話就跟我說一聲。」  
　　「我剛剛在找你。」Charles一隻手攀在Erik浴袍的領口上，一隻手則不安分的在他胸口畫著圈。  
　　Erik顯然因他這樣刻意的撩撥而又被勾起了慾望，綠色的眼中有波浪在翻騰著，但他還是盡責的先將Charles放回床上。  
　　把伴侶安置到床上後，Erik又從衣櫥裡拿出一件純白色的浴袍，給全身赤裸的Charles披上。  
　　Erik在完成這些動作後，他也跟著爬上床，他和Charles並肩而坐，並開始訴說起這段日子所經歷過的事。

　　Erik離開Charles後，主動前往了那名獵人所在的房子，他先是化為人形在這棟宅邸的四周埋伏，並記住了獵人的生活作息；這一回的立場完全反轉了，Erik成為了獵捕者，他的目標是要殺死獵物。  
　　狼族的天性與變種狼族可以化為人的優勢讓他成為一名有耐心又優秀的潛伏者，儘管Erik非常思念自己受了重傷的伴侶，埋伏的日子宛若度日如年，但他告訴自己必須忍耐，他想要和Charles在一起，但他絕不能容忍自己把危險帶回去給Charles。  
　　他的努力並沒有白費，他在那名獵人準備下山補給糧食、身上沒有帶著獵槍的時候，伺機以獸形撲了上去，沒想到狡猾多疑的獵人也並不是毫無防備的，他外套內側的口袋裡還藏了一把短式手槍。  
　　接下來的人狼對戰就像Erik昨晚敘述的一樣，送出槍匣中的最後一顆子彈後，獵人自以為打中了獵物的心臟而得意洋洋地鬆懈了，Erik先是裝成痛到無力起身的模樣讓獵人主動上鉤，最後他在極近的距離下又一次咬上了獵人的脖子，這一回狼王成功咬斷了獵人的頸動脈，溫熱的鮮血從口腔流淌而出。  
　　Erik本來想盡快回到Charles的身邊，但中了三槍的身體並不同意他這樣做。  
　　為避免因失血過多而死在回去的路上，Erik只好先占領那個獵人的宅邸休養，反正他的主人也不在這個世上了。  
　　Erik不知道那個獵人的子彈裡是不是有滲入什麼特別的成分，傷口復原的速度慢得出奇，就算他再怎麼心急，也只能認命地躺在床上休息，腦子裡滿滿都是Charles的事，期盼著傷口盡快復原，幸好老天對他還算是仁慈的，除了讓他這輩子能夠結識Charles外，Charles甚至還主動來到了Erik身邊，拖著他那個行動不便的身體。  
　　一想到Charles可能會一輩子癱瘓的下半身，Erik心中只有滿滿的自責，他的Charles原本應該是無瑕又強大的狼族，如今卻因為Erik的緣故而失去了行動能力。

　　Charles也注意到Erik落寞的情緒，他主動揚起頭親吻著伴侶的嘴角，此舉帶給Erik極大的安慰。  
　　他們就這樣依偎著坐在床上訴說的這段日子對彼此的思念，直到Charles又一次沉沉入睡後，Erik才小心地扶著他躺到床上，他手撐著頭，仔細觀察著那張安穩的睡臉，棕色的柔軟捲髮、細細的睫毛、光潔白皙的皮膚都平穩的隨著氣息上下浮動，全部全部，都是他的珍寶。

　　這一回，他絕對不會再離開。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo.2018.03.24(8694字)
> 
> 太久沒開車了簡直是用生命在爆字…  
> 之前忘記說了，這篇文的靈感來自於前陣子看到網路上傳的狼族科普，以及被我改得面目全非的靈犬萊西千里尋夫版  
> 原本是想設定EC其中一個是人類，另一個是狼族之類的，可是物種不同不好談戀愛啊，所以就這樣糊里糊塗地寫了一篇幾乎沒有邏輯性的文…先跟覺得這是懸疑推理文的讀者道個歉吧…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寒冬中一批狩獵隊進入了森林中，他們在其中發現一個青年身著單薄的坐在雪地裡，且他的雙腿無法行走，青年說他叫Charles，狩獵隊決定帶著他一起前進，某日，他們在深山中看到一個詭異、並不存在於地圖上的豪宅，豪宅的主人名叫Erik……

(十)  
　　當走到那扇門前，Alvin的手都還沒有舉起來扣上門板，作為獵人的警覺性就告訴他最好立刻停止現在的動作，調頭原路返回原本他所在的地點。  
　　Alvin甩甩頭，將腦中嗡嗡作響的警鈴聲拋開，在這間大宅子裡會有什麼是需要他如此警覺的呢?這扇門後面也就只有兩個年輕人罷了，其中一個甚至還行動不便，雖然另一個從未給過他們好臉色看，但根本沒必要緊張到這種地步，他順了順呼吸。  
　　狩獵隊即將準備再度出發去尋找那頭雪狼了，昨日屋主Erik勉強答應他們可以在此停留兩個星期，而於理於情，他們都應該在出發前向那位脾氣不太好的屋主事先告知一聲，但Vic顯然並不想看到Charles睡在Erik的床上、甚至是更進一步的情景，而這項不討人喜歡的工作就被他扔到了Alvin頭上，Alvin一邊詛咒著Vic，一邊告誡自己下回別再接這種工作了。  
　　即使已經做了這些心理建設，Alvin仍舊抱持著心中的忐忑敲了敲主臥的房門。

　　開門的是Erik，顯然房間裡也只有他可以辦到這件事。Erik身上穿著一件全黑的浴袍，雖然Alvin知道有些人喜歡在早晨洗澡，但一想到昨晚圍繞在他和Charles之間的氣氛，Alvin不由地去猜測這或許不是出於習慣，而是另一種他必須在早上清潔身體的原因，Alvin越過Erik的肩膀看到了正慵懶地坐在床上的Charles，他身上也穿著一件浴袍，而Charles白皙的脖子上有著該死的、清楚到沒有必要的深紅色吻痕。  
　　Alvin感覺自己這下知道了一個不得了的消息，但別告知任何人是最好的選擇，而Erik則因他在震驚中直接看向Charles的目光而狠狠地瞪了Alvin一眼，語氣不善地沉聲問道:「有什麼事嗎?」  
　　Alvin深呼吸一口氣，告訴自己這沒什麼，沒必要因為這件事驚訝到得罪這個很容易不耐煩的屋主。  
　　「我們要去山上狩獵了，先來告知你一聲，至於Charles……」Alvin目光悠悠地飄到Charles身上，並盡可能不去在意對方身上那大概是因為歡愛而留下的痕跡。  
　　Charles的聲音聽起來有點沙啞，但更多的是一種奇妙的雀躍，藍色的眼睛宛如被解凍一般流轉著溫情，「謝謝你，Alvin，我的話─ ─」  
　　「我會照顧Charles，不用你們操心。」在Charles說完前，Erik就搶先一步答到，最後兩個字他說得極為用力，看來剛才Alvin盡力表現委婉的舉動還是成功惹毛他了。  
　　Alvin徹底將視線從Charles身上移開，為避免繼續激怒Erik，他選擇草草丟下一句結語後，就快步離開這間比凜冬的森林還要危險數倍的房間。

　　「你不該這樣嚇Alvin，他是個好人，幫了我很多忙。」Charles無奈地看著一臉煩躁關著門的Erik，柔聲勸到。  
　　「但他是個獵人，」Erik雌牙露出一口狼族即使化為人形依舊不會改變尖銳度的利牙，「而且他剛剛一直盯著你看。」  
　　Charles因為後面那句充滿醋意的怨言而笑了出來，他不予苟同地搖搖頭，「我又不會被看沒了。」  
　　「你當然不會，但我連讓其他人多看你一眼都不願意。」他走到床邊，捧起Charles的臉，「你的狼王就是這麼幼稚，可惜你現在後悔也來不及了。」  
　　他深深吻上Charles，對方也積極地回應著他。

　　「噢，Erik。」  
　　Charles在接吻時短暫的空隙中輕聲感嘆著。

(十一)  
　　「你們這群該死的廢物!」  
　　在遼闊的森林中，這句粗魯的穢罵聲顯得格外響亮，餘音還一次又一次地迴響過來。  
　　眾獵人們頂著一張灰頭土臉的表情挨罵，所有人，包括Alvin，都不敢衝他們此刻暴怒的雇主多頂一句回去。  
　　這幾日別說捕捉雪狼了，就連狼的足印或相關的痕跡都沒能發現，這一次的狩獵行動可以說是大失敗，除了Alvin先前提過的不利因素外，還有一種詭異、難以名狀的感覺自心底油然而生─ ─這座森林似乎並不歡迎他們。  
　　但這種心情只存在於那些老練的獵人心中，當中自然不會包括領頭的Vic，這也是為什麼在狩獵失敗後，他的第一個反應不是檢討反省可能造成此行失敗的原因，而是先劈頭痛罵自己的隊員。  
　　他重重地將手上的獵槍摔到地上，也不管這個任性妄為且幼稚的動作有多危險，逕自氣惱地轉身離開，他身後的隊員當然不會主動追上去再討一頓罵。

　　Vic是個敗家子，他家過去是從英國移民到美國的沒落貴族，祖先遺留給他的家產也足以讓他一生都衣食無憂，只要他願意努力，利用手邊的產業讓家族回歸到過去鼎盛之勢也並非不可能，但如果他們家的子孫每一個都如此知道上進，怎麼可能還會沒落呢?Vic繼承家產後放肆地去賭博、享樂，很快就將那一大筆財富花得一點都不剩了，但他又不願因此過上簡樸的生活，貴族子弟特有的、不必要的驕傲在此時反而冒出來了，就在這時，他在酒吧中聽說了雪狼的存在與市價，Vic認為這是上帝給他再一次得以作威作福的機會，於是他用手頭僅剩的錢請來了一堆獵人，妄圖藉這個機會翻身，誰知道事與願違，他甚至連雪狼的腳印都沒看過，過程中還有個Alvin全程對他指手畫腳的。  
　　另一件讓他心煩的事情則是Charles。  
　　他過去沒有少玩過女人，但男人倒是從沒碰過，雖然他早就聽那群狐朋狗友說過，有些男的幹起來比女人還要爽，但Vic還是沒有實際玩過；可是Charles不一樣，他全身都散發著一種無關乎性別的魅力，讓人享受、沉浸其中。  
　　Vic原本心想，就算真的沒能如意捉住雪狼，若能夠仗著近水樓台和這個迷人的青年打一砲，總的來說這一次上山倒也不虧，但這個如意算盤如今完全被他們現在借住宅邸的主人給無情地打碎了。  
　　Vic完全搞不懂為什麼事情會變成這樣。  
　　他原本心想Charles平時總是不介意和自己肢體接觸，因此還暗自欣喜著，以為對方或許對他有好感，但當Charles和Erik相遇後，Vic才知道先前的Charles只是出於被收留的感謝之情才會這樣容忍他的；從那兩個人相遇後，Charles幾乎一直待在Erik的房間裡，兩個人可以說是形影不離，Erik更是對所有想要探望或向Charles打招呼的人一律擺出一副想要撕爛他們內臟的敵意，就算真的如願見到了Charles，這個迷人的青年要不是在睡覺，就是會露出一個讓人無法拒絕的笑容並迅速且確實地把人請出去；同樣都是面對願意收留自己的人，Charles這種十足的差別對待更是讓Vic氣得牙癢癢。  
　　Vic敢說Erik肯定睡過Charles了，從他們初次見面時他就覺得這兩個人的眼神之間透露出太多的曖昧和一些有點複雜的情愫，讓人有種他們不該是第一次見面的感覺，更何況誰能在一個房間裡抗拒Charles的魅力呢?過去好幾次Vic都是因為顧忌在外紮營的關係，否則他真的想直接不顧Charles意願的狠狠操他一次，反正Charles根本無力反抗，現在想想，還不如當時就直接把這個人辦了呢，Vic後悔莫及地想著。  
　　在兩個目標都沒有達成的情況下，Vic當然不可能就這樣下山，他光是雇用這群獵人就已經花掉身上僅剩的積蓄了。或許他應該把目標放低一些，只要可以獵一頭有雪狼一半價值的狼就該打道回府了，Vic本來就不習慣在山上的生活，更何況還是這樣寒冷的冬季，他作為富家子弟的本性完全顯露出來了，他現在只想在自家溫暖的壁爐旁繼續過上天天醉笙夢歌的日子。

　　Vic決定丟著自己的狩獵隊員回到屋子內，正當他看到宅邸時，Vic突然注意到門板打開了，他難得機靈地選擇躲在最近的一棵樹後面觀察情況，此時屋內沒有狩獵隊的獵人了，會出來的只有可能是Erik或Charles，考慮到Charles的腿，也有可能是兩個人一起，Vic躲在樹後方偷看著。  
　　自開啟的門中走出了一個男人，是Erik。  
　　Erik對於有個人正在大宅對面的樹後方窺視的動作毫無所覺，毫不遲疑的逕自朝山下走去，看著那個男人越來越小的背影，Vic推斷屋主大概有一段時間都不會回到宅邸內了，這代表此時屋內只有Charles獨自一人。  
　　Vic感覺老天總算還是眷顧他的，這麼多日子以來他總算有機會和Charles獨處了，光是這個事實就讓他覺得褲檔那邊開始硬了幾分，他放肆地舔了一下嘴唇，眼裡的慾望展露無遺。

　　此時已經完全看不到Erik的身影了，Vic快步走入屋內，直往二樓的主臥室走去。  
　　主臥室的門並沒有鎖，Vic在心裡歡呼著。  
　　他小心地推開門，衝著房內的大床望去，因為房間內有地毯緩衝的關係，Charles並沒有因為他動作中產生的聲音而被驚醒。不知道為什麼Charles自從來到這棟房子後就變得相當嗜睡，但考慮到他之前不只被一個人丟在山上，之後還一直跟著狩獵隊行動，可能在這過程中累積了不少疲勞，對於Vic來說此時對方自然不要醒來是最好的。  
　　Charles正躺在寬大的雙人床上，他身上只簡單披著一件偏大的白色浴袍，在他躺下的睡姿中露出了更多的肌膚，白皙的四肢糾纏在深色的床單與被單之中，看得Vic兩眼發直；在Charles身上他看到不少或深或淺的紅痕，充滿了愛欲狂歡過後的紀錄更是讓Vic忌妒的口水都要流出來了。他坐在床沿，手指輕輕滑過Charles裸露的肌膚。  
　　隨著他觸碰到的面積越來越大，Charles似乎因此有了些甦醒的跡象，聲音不知是因為剛睡醒還是因為昨晚太過賣力而有點沙啞，「嗯……Erik，現在先不要……」  
　　這在撒嬌中又帶了點暗示意味的話語讓Vic更加確定自己的推想，一想到Charles在床上被操到浪叫的模樣，即使對象不是自己，這個想像還是讓他下方的器官徹底發硬了。  
　　Charles突然像意識到了什麼一樣，忽然瞪大了眼睛，快速地從床上支起身，警戒地盯著Vic，並拿起床單裹住自己，他在這慌亂不安的動作中試圖擠出一個平穩的微笑。「Vic，有什麼事情嗎?」  
　　Vic懶得和Charles虛偽地打哈哈，他的性器現在硬得發痛，現在滿腦子都有把這個誘人的青年操進床單裡的念頭，管他和Erik是什麼關係。他直接上手打算拉掉Charles抓著的床單。  
　　Charles也發現Vic的意圖了，他緊緊揪住被單的一角，並試著和對方溝通:「別這樣!Vic!我對你並沒有這種意思!」  
　　Vic並沒有因這直白的拒絕而卻步，他輕鬆地拉開了Charles拿來防禦用的被子，語氣中有著不屑的輕挑:「誰在乎呢?反正你早就被男人睡過了吧，也不差我一個。」  
　　Charles因他這話而頓了一下，漂亮的藍眼睛閃著不可置信，「我以為你是個好人，Vic。」  
　　「你想太多了，要不是因為你長得好看，我何必帶著一個累贅在狩獵隊裡?更何況你還不能走路，多感謝一下你自己的長相吧，Charles。」Vic哼哼到，並開始嘗試剝開Charles身上單薄的衣物。  
　　這句話讓Charles徹底怔住了，但他很快地反應過來開始抵抗著Vic的進攻，但一個瘦弱又行動不便的青年實在難以抵禦一個壯碩的大漢，在對方分開他的腿時，Charles尖叫起了Erik的名字。

　　之前Charles總是任由Vic動手動腳不過是在自暴自棄罷了，他想用這種方式來報復Erik，假設對方還在乎的話；但他已經確定了Erik是愛他的，而自己永遠都會是這個Alpha的伴侶，此時的Charles完全不想讓任何除了Erik以外的人碰觸他，他盡全力推拒Vic長滿粗繭的大手，最後他在掙扎的過程中用力咬了Vic的手臂。  
　　狼族的牙齒即使化為人形還是保留了獸形中一定程度的鋒利，在沒有制約力道的情況下咬下去立刻讓Vic痛得縮回手，對方詫異地看著明明只是被咬一口卻開始從傷口處溢出鮮血的手臂，看向Charles的目光中有著懷疑。  
　　Charles當然沒放過這個短暫的機會，他試著爬下床，Vic看出了他想要遠離自己的意圖，馬上用另一隻沒受傷的手捉住Charles的手腕，Charles立刻因這個箝制而開始劇烈地掙扎，Vic則在這混亂地狀況中掄起了拳頭，Charles緊閉住眼睛。

　　但是並沒有預料之中的疼痛降下，Charles驚訝地睜開眼睛，正好看到一頭暗金色的狼咬住了Vic的脖子，一人一狼斜斜的往地板倒下。  
「Erik!」

　　Charles焦急地爬到床緣想要確認伴侶的安危，此時的Erik已經變回了人形，他不顧自己嘴巴附近滿是鮮血，匆忙地抓住Charles顫抖地雙手。  
　　「Charles，你沒事吧?」  
　　Charles搖搖頭，Erik鬆一口氣後才注意到對方身上的浴袍已經被扒掉了，這個事實讓Erik的怒火又一次上升到了最高點，他怒視著此時正躺在地上、因氣管被血液淹沒而發不出半點聲音的Vic，此時這個男人的身體正因大量失血而逐漸開始發冷，雙眼也渙散了起來。  
　　「夠了，Erik。」Charles抓住Erik的衣袖制止對方想給躺在地上的男人最後一擊的動作。  
　　「我說過人類都不是什麼好東西，尤其是像他們這種該死的獵人，Charles，這就是你所謂的給他們機會?」確保了Charles平安無事後，Erik就開始以譏諷的語調反問著，其中帶著狼王特有的自負，這是Charles很不滿Erik的其中一個壞習慣。  
　　「因為房間裡全是你的氣味所以我不小心鬆懈了，沒注意到他進來。我只是不能走了而已，我的牙齒還是鋒利的。」Charles對他咧開嘴，眼中閃著堅定。  
　　Erik因他這句話而眼神一黯。確實，自從Charles無法行走後他就對自己的伴侶格外小心保護，就連讓對方出房間都捨不得，生怕Charles又一次受到傷害，這也是Erik此時會如此生氣的原因，他氣自己明知道這心懷不軌的獵人就在附近還大意地暫時下山去取物資，他氣自己讓Charles遭遇到了危險，天知道他剛剛聽到Charles的哀號有多心疼，他最氣自己保護不了Charles。

　　「要是我晚一分鐘回來，Charles，我不敢想像。」Erik就像是個委屈的孩子，緊緊揪著伴侶的手不肯放開。  
　　「但他救過我是事實，無論動機為何。」儘管Vic剛剛坦白的話讓Charles心都涼了，但他還是抱持著最後的希望，「別殺了他，Erik。」  
　　說完這些後，濃濃的睡意此時卻不合時宜的湧上來了，Charles打了一個小小的呵欠。

　　Erik因為他這突如其來的可愛舉動而愣住了，看著Charles的眼神也柔軟了起來，他幫助Charles躺到床上，替自己的愛人蓋好被子後，柔聲說:「休息一下吧，Charles。」  
　　此時正在犯困的Charles當然扛不住Erik如此柔聲的安撫，但他仍然不死心的在睡意面前掙扎著看向對方。  
　　「我會處理好的。」Erik僅僅這麼說道，他原本還想給Charles一個吻的，但考慮到自己嘴裡此時全是Vic的鮮血，還是暫時作罷了。  
　　Charles沒能逼Erik好好回答自己，就深深地再度沉睡了。

(十二)  
　　這是Alvin進入這間宅邸後第二次站在主臥室的門口。  
　　無奈的是這一回他的情緒並沒有因此而感到輕鬆，所謂一回生二回熟什麼的根本就是騙人的。Alvin嘆了口氣，最後還是認命地敲門了。

　　開門走出來的當然是Erik，他一如既往帶著一張撲克臉盯著Alvin，就像Alvin第一次見到他時一樣不友善。  
　　「我是來向Charles道別的。」  
　　「有必要嗎?」Erik雙手抱胸，語氣中透露出濃濃的不耐煩。  
　　「我想有沒有必須讓Charles來判斷。」Alvin這一次沒了退讓的意思，既然他們已經決定要離開了，就沒有必要一直時時關照屋主的臉色。  
　　Erik果然因這番話而徹底黑了臉，但讓Alvin意外的是，他居然真的從門口讓開了，並煩躁地警告Alvin:「別說些沒必要的話。」  
　　Alvin自然知道Erik所指的是什麼。

　　他們的領隊死了。  
　　就在三天前，他們那個因追捕不到雪狼而氣急敗壞丟下隊員離開的領隊失蹤了，大家一開始猜想會不會是這個富家子弟終於受不了雪山的嚴寒而選擇下山了，但進入Vic的房間卻發現他所有的行李都還放在原地，眾人只好將入山尋找的目標從雪狼變成了Vic。  
　　今天早上，他們在森林的深處發現了Vic的屍體。  
　　Vic的身體已經有四分之三沒入了積雪之中，如果再晚一天發現他，這具屍體恐怕永遠都不會被人發現了。  
　　屍體的脖子和手臂上都有著被利牙咬過的撕裂傷，經驗豐沛的獵人們推斷Vic大約是自己去探索時被森林裡的野獸給咬死了，當時的Vic身上也沒有配槍，所以才會變成這副慘狀；既然狩獵隊的隊長已經死了，那剩餘隊員也沒有必要繼續在凜冬時節中徒勞地尋找一隻白狼，他們大部分也都是有家室的人，也差不多想下山回去抱抱老婆和小孩了。  
　　但Alvin覺得很奇怪，Vic絕對不是一個會手無寸鐵前去森林中獨自探索的人，他是個貪生怕死的膽小鬼，但隊員們的推論無疑是就目前的情況下最合理的結論。  
　　Alvin瞥了一眼此時正在房間一角監視自己的Erik，那雙凜冽的綠眼睛緊盯著他的一舉一動，Alvin總覺得這件事和這個男人脫不了關係，就像Alvin有預感Charles和Erik是天生一對時，同樣毫無根據、但自己的腦袋卻又願意去相信的可怕直覺。  
　　但他又能怎麼做呢?就算Erik真的非常討厭Vic，那具屍體上的撕裂上也很明顯是肉食性動物才能留下的痕跡，自己再怎麼樣都不該去懷疑身為人類的Erik。

　　「嗨，Alvin。」Charles難得是清醒的，他笑容溫煦的向Alvin打招呼。  
　　「嗨，Charles。」Alvin感覺Erik的視線像獵槍一樣抵在自己背後，警示他不要亂說話，「我們要回去了。」  
　　「什麼?」Charles因這個訊息而愣了一下，他試探地問著:「所以、你們抓到雪狼了?」  
　　Alvin略顯狼狽地搖搖頭，「沒有，老實說這次的時機不好，狩獵隊可以說是一無所獲，所以我們打算今天就下山回去了。」  
　　「我很遺憾，Alvin。」  
　　「其實這也沒什麼，」Alvin聳聳肩，「雪狼本來就是這座山的寶物，如果真的抓到了搞不好我們會遭天譴。」  
　　Charles因為這番話而詫異地瞪大了眼睛，「你真的是這樣想的?作為一個獵人?」  
　　「其實大部分的獵人都知道自己在做的是傷害生命的職業，但我們又能怎麼樣呢?日子還是得過啊。」  
　　「你並不是別無選擇的，我的朋友，你很善良、又會照顧人，一定還會有其他工作適合你的。」Charles誠摯地說著，並給了Alvin一個擁抱，光是這個舉動就讓Alvin覺得自己或許無法活著下山了，但是，管他呢，這或許是Alvin最後一次見到這個青年了。  
　　「或許我們還會再見的。」  
　　像是看穿Alvin的想法似的，Charles笑著如此說道。

　　Alvin在下坡的路上回首，那棟不合常理的、不存在地圖上的宅邸仍然堅定地矗立在那，Alvin回憶著那個獨自坐在雪地裡的藍眼睛青年、不近人情的屋主、那兩人之間不正常的氣氛以及離奇死亡的Vic，一時之間也說不清這趟旅程帶給自己的感受，就像一層迷霧圍繞在心中，明明自己身在其中，卻無法理清其中的頭緒。  
　　接著他聽到前方的隊員正在下方呼喚自己的名字，Alvin大聲回應了一聲後，又看了那棟房子最後一眼，這才轉身踏上了歸途。  
　　每個人總得回到自己的歸處。

　　「很高興你放過除了Vic以外的所有人。」Charles從床上望向窗戶，看著狩獵隊一行人的背影。  
　　「你知道了?」  
　　Charles靜靜地點點頭，「人類中有好有壞，有些人幫助你只是貪圖利益，但有些人的援助則是本性使然，雖然你這次還是殺人了，但我很高興你並沒有以偏概全。」  
　　「這次是看在你為他們求情的份上，還有他們確實照顧了你，並且確實把你帶到我身邊。」狼王不服氣地回嘴:「別太天真了，Charles，人類全是同一副德性。」  
　　眼看Charles又要為了價值觀和自己爭辯，Erik回想起即使是在他們倆的熱戀期，他們之間永遠都存在著分歧，且互不相讓，他趕緊制止了這個話題:「先別提這個了。」  
　　Erik牽起Charles的手，溫柔地撫摸著上頭的紋路，「我們應該回家了，為了你，也為了孩子。」  
　　Charles成功的被這個話題給引走了注意力。是啊，孩子，他和Erik的孩子，Charles的臉上浮現出了幸福的微笑，他輕輕撫摸著此時還尚未有太大起伏的肚子，在幸福的情緒之中恍惚的有點不敢相信其中居然在孕育著生命了，他湊上去親吻Erik的嘴角，他的伴侶則熱烈地回應他，兩人交換了一個有甜味的吻。

(十三)  
　　經歷了許多事情後，兩頭狼總算再度回到了睽違已久的家，等Emma確定Charles確實懷上了Erik的孩子後，Hank認真地在一旁詢問Charles有沒有什麼需要的東西時，Raven則在得知Charles身體狀況穩定後，放心地朝Erik的屁股用力踢了一腳。

　　在Charles懷孕的日子以來，除了身為Beta的Hank和Raven以及作為醫生的Emma可以來探望Charles外，其餘只要是在他們洞口悠晃的狼族皆會不分性別的被Erik狠狠瞪走，如果這個倒楣鬼還剛好是個Alpha的話，一層皮肯定是會被扒下來的。  
　　對於支持Erik成王的狼族來說，他們對於狼王孩子的出世是樂見其成的，如此一來他們的社會結構會更加穩固，在未來，狼王的威信與實力也得以藉由長大的孩子們來樹立，狼王權力的穩固象徵著一個社會穩定的發展，畢竟爭權的紛亂社會絕不是他們所樂見的。

　　但即將成為準爸爸的Erik並沒有想那麼多，在Charles懷孕的這幾個月，堂堂狼王除了在家門口看門外，還整天都因為Charles的懷孕狀況而每天都慌得像個無助的孩子。  
　　Charles在懷孕期間的孕吐現象並不嚴重，但他胃口變得很差，Erik緊張地團團轉，擔心自己的伴侶和他懷裡的孩子會不會營養不良，三天兩頭就要叫Emma過來想辦法，這頭美麗的母狼差點拋棄自己的醫德與對狼王的尊重，直接往Erik臉上送一拳。  
　　除了這些麻煩但又甜蜜的小插曲外，Charles最近變得越來越嗜睡，意識迷糊到連人形都維持不住了，偶爾睡糊塗醒過來時還會忘記在人形時把狼耳和狼尾收回去，Erik對於這一點倒是不在意，他喜歡Charles這樣迷迷糊糊的樣子。看著那毛茸茸的雪白耳朵就有說不出的可愛感，而狼族的尾巴則是Charles身上一個清楚暴露出來的敏感點，只要輕輕揉捏，就可以換來伴侶惹人愛的叫聲。  
　　而且懷孕的Omega狼族會陷入假性發情期，腺體會定量地釋放出討伴侶喜歡的信息素，不會強烈到讓Alpha興奮地操弄起自己有孕在身的Omega，但會讓Alpha願意一直沉溺於其中，以此確保自己不會在懷孕期間被拋棄，光是衝著這一點，Erik就恨不得丟下狼王所有的工作，每天都把自己深愛的伴侶緊緊抱在懷裡，生怕被人搶了似的。

　　「Charles情況還好吧?」Erik急切地詢問著剛剛替自己伴侶做完身體檢查的Emma。  
　　「多虧你在他懷孕期間完全變成了一頭愛大驚小怪的蠢狼，他現在身體狀況好到不能再好了。」Emma白了他一眼。  
　　「你決定好小孩的名字了嗎?」準備要升格為小阿姨的Raven詢問著孩子們的父親。  
　　「當然。」Erik自信十足地回應。  
　　「啊，那就完蛋了，光聽你給男孩子的名字就覺得很可憐，David、Peter。」Raven搖搖頭，失望透頂地對著Charles說:「這傢伙的取名能力和他的審美觀一樣惡劣，小孩叫這種名字可一點都不酷。」  
　　Erik無視Raven的調侃，逕直走向自己的伴侶。  
　　「有幾個孩子呢?」Charles柔聲問，眼睛裡的倦意掩蓋不住其中的光芒。  
　　「Emma說有五個。」Erik一時沒忍住，往Charles的嘴上親了幾下，這種無視客人的動作讓在場的Raven他們發出不滿地哀嚎。

　　Charles和Erik相視而笑，他們都知道，待凜冬過去後，孩子們會在嫩春的季節裡成長茁壯。

(十四)  
　　「所以，狼王和狼后就此過上幸福快樂的日子嗎?」Wanda趴在沙發的扶手上，任由一頭紅髮披散在手臂上，好奇地詢問著講述故事的男人。  
　　「可不是嗎?」男人拍拍膝蓋，示意坐在自己腿上的Lorna和Nina先下來，「故事說完啦，你們的爸爸們應該也要來接你們了。」  
「這個故事裡的狼王和狼后聽起來好像我們的Vati和Daddy。」孩子之中年紀最大的David率先發表了自己的感想。  
　　「他們生了五個孩子!」一向靜不下來的Peter正繞著大沙發打轉，大叫著:「那他們還會再生孩子嗎?」  
　　「何必呢?他們已經有五個小麻煩蛋了。」一個低醇的聲音從門口傳出，孩子們一同高聲尖叫著往來者身上撲去。  
　　「Vati!」Peter和Lorna跑得最快，成功獲得自己父親臂腕裡的兩個限量座位。

　　「Hey，Erik。」剛和孩子們說完故事的男人笑著向孩子們的父親揮揮手。  
　　「噢。」Erik則冷淡地朝他點點頭。  
「我都在替你們帶孩子了，不必永遠都對我這麼有敵意吧。」男人朝他翻了個白眼，並向Erik身後的人打了個招呼，「晚安，Charles。」  
　　「晚安，Alvin。抱歉，Erik其實沒有惡意，他個性就是這樣。」Charles無奈地朝Alvin笑著致意，他熟練地操作著輪椅進到屋內，並柔聲安撫著剛剛也因孩子們起鬨著抱而被他抱在膝蓋上的Nina。  
　　Alvin露出一個「反正我早就已經習慣了」的表情撇撇嘴，「沒什麼，我倒是挺喜歡他們五個小鬼的。」  
　　「時間差不多了，我們也該回去了。」Erik看到他們最小的孩子Nina在Charles懷中打了一個呵欠時這麼說到，他讓Lorna跨坐在自己的肩頭上，把Peter放下來後，轉而抱起Wanda，並將自己的大女兒也放到Charles的腿上，如此一來他便能夠騰出手來幫Charles推輪椅。  
　　小孩子當然看不出來大人的這一層的用心，Peter不滿地看著自己的Vati，明明Vati還可以再抱一個人回家啊!  
　　Erik當然注意到了Peter的眼神，他毫不心軟地表示:「你是個男孩子，要像David哥哥一樣用走的。」  
　　「Erik，別這樣，Peter只是個孩子。」Charles無奈地勸告自己的伴侶，「我可以自己推輪椅的。」  
　　「當然可以，但現在你腿上還有兩個孩子。」  
　　「那你肯定不會介意再多一個。」Charles溫柔地朝著Peter伸出手，「上來吧，Peter，雖然可能會有點擠就是了。」  
　　Peter原本想開心地點點頭，但在Erik警告的眼神下還是怯縮了，他用力地挺起胸膛，「我可以自己用走的!」  
　　Charles朝男孩眨眨眼，「我以你為榮，小男子漢。」

　　七個人向Alvin告別後，Alvin先是倚在門框，等那一家子的身影完全消失後才進屋。  
　　關上門後，他坐在沙發上看著牆壁上掛著的、許久未被他再度取起的獵槍，那晚的Alvin夢見了很久很久以前的事情。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018.04.19(8122字)
> 
> 最後的結局偏開放式吧，看大家覺得這究竟是哪一種...


End file.
